Broken Spell
by Yumi Kei
Summary: What is Soubi really thinking when he tells Ritsuka that he loves him? What can it take, to make Soubi realize that he's been tricking himself, that he really does love Ritsuka? Only an unspeakable nightmare with no love, only desperation.
1. misty

Chapter 1: Day 2 - misty

"Soubi!"

The man snapped his head up, off the desk, at the sound of his name.

"Soubi, this is due next class, if you don't start now, I'll dock you a whole letter grade."

"Yes sensei, pardon me." Soubi's voice was monotone, layered with sleep. The teacher walked away, a rolled up paper in his hand, as if he would hit the desk to startle Soubi awake next time. Soubi sighed, starring at the blank canvas. He was just drawing a blank, his head felt heavy again. Fatigue definatly catching up.

Another butterfly?

Soubi squinted at the paper, picked up his pencil, and carefully stroked a single line down the page. He stopped and took his drawing tool away. After a few seconds he quickly seized the eraser and violently smudged the graphite away, 'till nothing was left. Already frustrating himself, Soubi threw his head in the air, then down into his hands, propped up by his elbows. He seemed oblivious to the curious eye's of the other students around him. Finally he raised his hand, and without taking his head up said, "Sensei, I would like to leave early."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No inspirational thoughts came to Soubi at his house either. He didn't bother telling Kio, who was in a different class then, that he had left, Soubi had the extra room that the men used as a studio to himself. He dropped the canvas on the easel like a dead weight, and starred at it again. Throwing his bag to the corner, he preceded to walk up the few steps to his elevated room.

The ray's from the sun coming in from the window provided enough light that no switch was needed. Soubi treaded heavily to his dresser, opening the second drawer he used to store his art supplies in. But instead of reaching in to take what he needed, he starred. A much more recent picture of Ritsuka smiled up at him. Soubi was the one holding the camera, he said he wanted photo's of Ritsuka by himself. Soubi smiled, recalling what had happened before the picture was taken, the blush still evident on Ritsuka's features.

"_Soubi! I turned fourteen yesterday, and you still haven't given me a gift!" Ritsuka pretended to whine, sitting on the park bench, flipping through pictures on his digital camera. Soubi stood over him, looking down with sincere eye's on the young boy. Soubi knew Ritsuka could care less if he got a birthday present, Soubi had to wonder why he was asking him for a gift._

_Soubi smiled anyway "What would you like?"_

_Ritsuka paused, thinking. Soubi didn't miss the red on his cheeks, even though he ducked his head down, so his soft, black hair covered his eye's._

"_You don't have to get me anything, it was just a thought." Ritsuka turned the camera off, and stood up. Soubi interrupted his actions with words._

"_But I am getting you something." Soubi hesitated, then smiled warmly, looking at the boy "Two things." Soubi made a 'V' sign with his fingers, indicating the number 2._

"_Oh! You don't have to do that." Ritsuka knocked his head back up automatically, the blush gone._

"_But I want to." Soubi expected this response from Ritsuka, his love, the one he would die for, if only given the command. _His _Ritsuka._

"_Well, okay. If you absolutely have to." Ritsuka mumbled, blush creeping up on his features again. Soubi turned, stooping down to Ritsuka's height. He waited 'till Ritsuka decided to look into his eye's by himself, Soubi could tell he was trying to find something else to look at._

"_I don't have to, I want to." Soubi pulled some stray hairs from Ritsuka's face, behind his ear, making the boy shudder. "Anything for Ritsuka."_

_Although he was still blushing, Ritsuka pushed Soubi's fingers off his neck. "Don't say things like that." He closed his eye's, definite. "What if I told you to do something you could never do?"_

_Soubi brought his fingers back up Ritsuka's neck, soft and and light. He felt Ritsuka flinch away. "I would do it, if it were for Ritsuka."_

_Said boy scoffed, it made Soubi laugh inside._

"_Whatever, but you'll see. I'll find something so impossible, you'll never be able to do it."_

Soubi stopped the memory. He was lying on his bed, the photograph still clutched in his hand, which was hanging off the side of the bed. He suddenly took deep thought to Ritsuka's words.

"I wasn't able to..." Soubi whispered, so soft, he could barely hear himself. He held his breath as he removed his glasses, and set them on the stand.

He glanced at the digital clock as well. Seven thirty PM, to early for bed though Soubi felt exhausted. He finally exhaled, rubbing his eye's and rolling over to lay on his side. Blond hair swayed down his face, obscuring the face in the photograph. He ignored the "I'm home." from Kio, and in a few hours fell into unconsciousness, nightmares sure to follow.

"_Ah- Soubi! It hurts..." Ritsuka kept his good arm squeezed tightly around his gashed stomach._

"_Shh, Ritsuka. I'm here_ _so it's okay." As he said this, Soubi began unwrapping the bandages from his neck, ignoring the bright pool of blood, slowly covering the ground. _

_Like a parasite._

_Soubi forced the jacket off Ritsuka, who howled in pain at the movement._

"_Sou-bi." Ritsuka coughed, he felt his shirt tearing away._

"_I'm sorry, I wont do that again." Soubi grimaced when he saw the gaping hole in his sacrifices stomach, Ritsuka's insides exposed to the cold night air. The smell of gore made Soubi's eye's water. A state of helplessness washed over his usually calm f__açade. But he couldn't show his weakness, that would make Ritsuka feel worse._

"_I'm going to die." Ritsuka felt his eye lids get heavy._

"_You're not going to die." Soubi promised, forcing Ritsuka's hand up to stuff his denim jacket into the oozing wound, then let Ritsuka hold it down._

"_...Seimei..." Ritsuka closed his eye's._

"_Ritsuka, keep your eye's open!" Soubi commanded his sacrifice._

"_...It's hard." Blood coated saliva oozed from the corner of his mouth._

_Soubi cursed himself for leaving their cell phones at home. They left together, unaware that they carried no phone._

_Soubi had one idea, risky as it may seem..._

_-was is possible..._

Soubi's eye's shot opened, as if a gun had been fired near his head. At his ear, he felt moisture. Slowly rising, propping himself up with his elbows, starred at his pillow.

It was soaked. The stain of salt water making the white pillow appear with an off-color of yellow and gray. Crying in his sleep.

Again.


	2. Dreaming

Chapter 2: Day 3 – Dreaming

Soubi doodled idly on his sketch pad. He enjoyed drawing nature, flowers or bugs, more than humans, and drawing fingers really seemed to take it out of him. So he gave up on hands, and started an outline for a head. Just scuffing with his pencil, not drawing full lines, he started creating hair, overlapping for more texture. Although he was using a pencil, Soubi didn't bother erasing his mistakes, instead he preferred to try to take the ruined lines, and make them fit in the drawing somehow. Soubi's mind wondered while he sketched, the pencil still moving expertly at his finger tips. Before Soubi knew it, he had drawn very detailed cat ears perched upon a full head of hair. Stopping to take it in, and realizing that he liked this sketch, even though no eye's, nose, or lips had been drawn yet, he smiled despite himself. Soubi grabbed his eraser and smudged out the guidelines on the face, making it blank.

He snapped the book shut, left it on his desk, and flopped lazily down on his bed, beginning to day dream.

"_Whatever, but you'll see. I'll find something so impossible, you'll never be able to do it."_

"_I wish you wouldn't talk like that." Soubi raised his eyebrows._

"_Why can't I?" Ritsuka demanded._

_Soubi smiled. "Because I love you. And I would do anything for you, if it makes you happy." Soubi laid his hand on the back of Ritsuka's neck, and pulled him into a hug._

_After waiting a few seconds for his heartbeat to slow, Ritsuka tried to make his voice appear even. "So, what's my gift?" He mumbled into Soubi's shirt._

_Soubi smiled "Do you want it now?" He took a step back to look at Ritsuka._

"_You have it?" Ritsuka looked skeptical._

"_Close your eye's." Soubi replied instead of answering._

_Ritsuka reluctantly shut his eye's "Better not kiss me..." He murmured. Soubi chuckled once._

"_What if I do?" He whispered in Ritsuka's ear._

_Ritsuka snapped his eye's open "That's not much of a gift. You kiss me every day."_

"_Do not." Soubi played with Ritsuka's stray hair._

"_Do too." Ritsuka grumbled. Soubi told him to close his eye's again. Ritsuka was about to say "make me." when he re-thought it, knowing that Soubi just may._

_Whenever Soubi kissed Ritsuka, he liked to take him by surprise. No warning was the most fun. He liked the deep red that materialized on Ritsuka's small cheeks._

_This time, Soubi leaned in, just so that his nose touched Ritsuka's. When Ritsuka exhaled through his mouth, Soubi could taste his warm breath on his lips. He stroked Ritsuka's jawline, which was gradually turning an attracting pinkish color. Soubi kept his eye's open while he caressed Ritsuka's delicate face. Finally deciding that this was more torturous to him than to Ritsuka, he closed his eye's and firmly set his full mouth upon Ritsuka's._

_It didn't irritate Soubi that Ritsuka never put his arms around his neck, Ritsuka's little arms around his waist were just fine. It made him feel wanted, which is weird for a grown man to think towards a small boy, but oh, how it was true._

_Soubi didn't break away until Ritsuka forgot that he could breathe though his nose. Soubi took his lips off Ritsuka's, unwillingly, but smiled, and watched the poor boy gasp for breath, his face flushed crimson._

"_May I take a picture of you?" Soubi found nothing to do with his hands, so he set them on top of Ritsuka's head, running his fingers through his layered hair._

"Soubi!" He heard Kio's voice, along with the slam of a door. "Soubi, are you here?"

Soubi sighed, reluctantly pushing himself off the bed, and into the kitchen, where he caught Kio about to yell again.

He smiled "Happy Saturday. I brought over some Busch." Kio held up the six pack.

Soubi grinned slightly. "I hate that stuff."

Kio frowned "Then why do you always drink it?" He set it down on the counter. "Well, I brought over candy too... hehe."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soubi set a plate of spaghetti in front of Kio, who said his thanks, and dug in.

"Have you decided what you're going to draw yet?" Kio waved his fork at him.

"No, actually." Soubi sat down, with a smaller helping than Kio's.

Kio gave an aggravated grunt. "Do you know the word sensei gave you?"

"'Fidelity'." Soubi spun his fork around the noodles.

"Pfft." Kio chuckled "How do you draw that?"

Soubi shrugged. Kio sighed "Stop being so silent, whats with you?"

Soubi glared up at him under his spectacles. "Nothing." A few seconds passed where Kio could only stare stupidly at him.

"Sheesh..." Kio averted his eye's from the evil glance. "well, my word is 'odium'." He tried to change the subject.

"I wish I had gotten that one..." Soubi mumbled.

Kio cast an anxious glance at Soubi. "What would you have drawn?"

Soubi kept silent, eating the food, not tasting it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

this is it for now, sorry for the short chapter, i originally just wrote the doodleling part... i figured i should write more (haha) it gets more interesting later, trust me

-yumi


	3. Early

Chapter 3: Day 4 - Early

_A man and woman pair stood before Soubi and Ritsuka, under a high bridge, where the water had dried up._

"_Will this do, Soubi?" The male asked, his short, waving indigo hair flipped in his face from the sudden wind._

"_Who are you?" Soubi took a few more steps forward, not menacing, just following a bit more. They had led him here, beckoned. _

"Seamless._" The duo said at the same time, apathetic. _

_The girl smiled down at Ritsuka. "We've come for _Loveless_." She seemed to be speaking only to him._

_Soubi huffed "Seems everyone wants him." As he said this, he laid his hand on Ritsuka's head, dragging him to his side. "Whats your purpose?"_

"_To make him lose his ears." The girl cocked her head to the side coyly, Soubi glanced down at Ritsuka, who flinched away from the girl's gesture. He noticed that the girl still had her ears, the boy did not._

"_We declare a spell battle." The boy announced loudly, bringing his arm up slightly, trailing his fingers in the air._

_Soubi frowned. "Ritsuka?" He asked his sacrifice._

"_No..." Ritsuka was already backing away._

"_Sorry, not today." He answered the team immediately; a trained dog._

_The girl pretended to pout, the boy smirked, stepping forward, Soubi already sensed that he was the fighter._

"_Actually, we're the same as you, we share different names, Miomi and me."_

_Ritsuka was still at Soubi's side, trying to appear brave._

_Soubi was silent, giving the boy a chance to explain._

"_See, my name is _Seamless_. Miomi's name is _Loveless_."_

_Soubi's eye's shot up wide, he looked in Miomi's direction, then down at Ritsuka, who looked confused, but defeated._

"_We were sent by Sensei; he's sick of waiting for you Soubi." The boy rested a hand on his hip, impatiently. _

_Soubi sighed, then grinned. "I have no more business with that epicure." His grip around Ritsuka's shoulder tightened. "Excuse me." Soubi turned Ritsuka and himself to leave._

"_Bummer." The boy said. Ritsuka carefully glanced behind himself; the boy noticed. "Fine, then the next request is from Seimei."_

_Soubi found himself stopping uncontrollably, he shut his eye's._

"_He's actually the one who found Miomi." Said girl looked bored, dancing in circles next to the boy. "I'm sure you can guess why." Soubi noticed he didn't say "how."_

"_He wasn't really clear on anything though." The boy laughed once, a short sound of distaste. Ritsuka bit his bottom lip. "Fine." He mumbled, and turned around. Soubi growled, but followed._

"_Whats up?" The boy smiled, bringing Miomi close to him by the elbow._

"_We accept." Soubi's voice was disturbed. _

_Miomi grinned madly_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Maybe it will rain today." Kio took another bite out of his breakfast pizza, glancing at Soubi across the table.

Deciding he should probably answer, "why do you think that?" He used one of his chopsticks to roll a sausage around the pizza.

Kio shrugged. "A cold front has already passed, cumulonimbus clouds are hanging in the sky- they're full of rain you know." Kio paused to see if Soubi was interested, he only nodded. Sighing, Kio continued, "there's also the fact that the sky is a scary gray color."

"I didn't know you liked science so much." Soubi propped his chin up on his laced fingers to stare at Kio, who beamed.

"Yeah, I've been studying. Need all the credits I can get." He winked, telling Soubi that he should take extra classes too.

"I'm ditching class today. Tell them I caught the flu because of the cold front."

Kio dropped his pizza, which landed with a sloppy 'splat' on his tray. "Why?! You only have 3 days until the project is due, you haven't even started and outline yet!" Kio frowned, his face falling when Soubi started to get up. "Gunna go mope again?" He didn't mean for him to hear that, but could tell Soubi did when his upper lip twitched.

Automatically going on the defense, "No, wait! That's not what I meant-"

Soubi quietly picked up his tray to dump it.

"Souuuuubi..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

K, so this is becoming harder than I thought it would be to write a Loveless fic. Sigh, but i'll write it to the end...


	4. Fake

Chapter 4: Day 5 - Fake

"I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Miomi took an involuntary step forward, hand outstretched.

"Miomi!" The fighter grabbed his sacrifice by the arm, trying to pull her back from the scene.

Soubi was crouched over Ritsuka, shirt ripped everywhere, glasses thrown to the ground, broken. He had his left hand curled around the back of Ritsuka's head, trying to keep it up, the other just hovering above the gash in his stomach. Ritsuka was biting his lower lip, no tears escaped yet, but he didn't dare open his mouth, for fear of screaming in pain.

"Soubi!" Miomi yelled. Soubi whipped his head around to glare at her.

She backtracked, "This wasn't meant to happen, I didn't- What should I do?!" Miomi screamed.

Soubi cast his eye's to the fighter.

"Miomi, leave them." The fighter pulled on her arm again.

"No! Ren, let me- I can-"

"What can you do?" Soubi asked, looking back at Ritsuka, watchung him bring his good arm over his torso.

"..." Miomi struggled against Rens pulling.

Soubi looked back at them, his eye's demanding.

"Nothing." Miomi's voice rasped

"Then leave." Soubi replied coldly, turning his head, forgetting her already.

"I'm sorry." Miomi whispered as she was dragged away.

The sky rumbled with thunder, a lightning clap was heard in the distance.

"Ah- Soubi! It hurts..." Ritsuka kept his good arm squeezed tightly around his gashed stomach.

"Shh, Ritsuka. I'm here so it's okay." As he said this, Soubi began unwrapping the bandages from his neck, ignoring the bright pool of blood, slowly covering the ground.

Like a parasite.

Soubi forced the jacket off Ritsuka, who howled in pain at the movement.

"Sou-bi." Ritsuka coughed, he felt his shirt tearing away.

"I'm sorry, I wont do that again." Soubi grimaced when he saw the gaping hole in his sacrifices stomach, Ritsuka's insides exposed to the cold night air. The smell of gore made Soubi's eye's water. A state of helplessness washed over his usually calm façade. But he couldn't show his weakness, that would make Ritsuka feel worse.

"I'm going to die." Ritsuka felt his eye lids get heavy.

"You're not going to die." Soubi promised, forcing Ritsuka's hand up to stuff his denim jacket into the oozing wound, then let Ritsuka hold it down.

"...Seimei..." Ritsuka closed his eye's.

"Ritsuka, keep your eye's open!" Soubi commanded his sacrifice.

"...It's hard." Blood coated saliva oozed from the corner of his mouth.

Soubi cursed himself for leaving their cell phones at home. They left together, unaware that they carried no phone.

Soubi had one idea, risky as it may seem...

-was is possible... was there such a thing as a healing spell? Spells are just words, after all. There's more inflicting powers than just pain. Soubi took Ritsuka's hand in his, and looked into his eye's.

"I'm going to recite a spell of healing. It will close your wound." Soubi didn't tell him that it had never been done before.

"Okay." Ritsuka coughed. A tear escaped Soubi, he bent over Ritsuka and set his forehead against Rituka's, closing his eye's and kissing him. He let his free hand trail over Ritsuka's cheek, neck, and chest, till landing on top of the hand holding Ritsuka's.

Soubi closed his eye's, inhaling deeply, letting his magical aura flow out, he began to chant.

"_Oh flesh, given to us willingly, sow like a threaded needle; the gift is broken. Repair and mend_."

Soubi's palm began emitting a white light onto Ritsuka's body.

_Please..._

Soubi heard Ritsuka inhale...

...And the breath catch in his throat.

Ritsuka's fingers no longer gripped Soubi's.

Soubi kept his head down, he felt tears pulling his eyes.

"Dammit!" Soubi screamed, voice breaking, he crushed Ritsuka's fingers in his fist.

"God!-" Soubi felt rain falling around him. "Don't do this to me..." Soubi heaved, opening his eye's, letting the tears come now. Another thunder clap was heard. Soubi carefully looked onto Ritsuka, it was a frightening scene. Ritsuka already appeared paler, his cheek bones looked too high, his eye's were already closed. Soubi felt scared.

He gingerly picked up Ritsuka, cradling him like a child.

...Where could he go? Not to Ritsuka's mother... Soubi wondered how she would feel, now two sons... Gone from her life. She always proclaimed Ritsuka to be dead...

So Soubi walked, a distorted frown ruining his features, not sure where he was going.


	5. Waking Up

Chapter 5: Day 1 – Waking Up

The alarm clock buzzed annoyingly, it's digital numbers reading 5:30. Soubi rarely used an alarm, why was it going off when he didn't set it? Of course Soubi was to tired to realize that, as he mechanically lifted his hand from under his pillow, making it into a fist, to beat the poor machine until it subjected to his will, shutting up before buttons started flying off. His arm fell down in satisfaction, fingertips grazing the floor.

After five minutes of laying there, falling in and out of consciousness, Soubi decided that breakfast wouldn't make itself, and turned to see how much time he had wasted. His eyes, still hazy from sleep, squinted at the red numbers on the clock, and right next to it, a framed picture of a slightly blushed Ritsuka that Soubi had took.

Memories of the previous day flooded back into Soubi's brain. He sat up and grabbed the picture. With trembling fingers, he traced the outline of Ritsuka's chin, neck and shoulders. Soubi frowned, this didn't feel right... He opened the back of the frame to take the photograph out. Staring longingly again at Ritsuka, then flipping the photo over. The date, October 9... Yesterday?

No, this was taken almost a week ago.

Soubi set the picture and frame on the bed, and stood up. Kio was spending the night tonight...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soubi opened the door to the guest room to find, no Kio, just a clean room and made up bed. His heart pounding, Soubi ran back into his room, pulled on some random jeans he found on the floor, and throwing on a jacket over his naked torso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The morning air was cool and damp. Soubi didn't notice, even with his bare feet going numb with every step making contact with the wet road. He wanted to run, but found himself walking, taking in the surroundings. The sun wasn't even out yet, some stars still hung in the sky, but it was light enough for Soubi to see where he was going...He could walk this route blindfolded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soubi stared at the house in front of him. Mixed emotions filled him up to the point where he felt like he would burst...Right not, throwing up didn't sound like a bad idea to his stomach. Even so, he grabbed the vines growing up the house with an unsure hand, pulling his whole weight up, one hand at a time, until he reached the balcony railing, where he performed the memorized routine of swinging himself over the railing, and landing in a crouched position. Soubi stayed in his position a moment longer, he seemed to finally wake up. What was he doing? Using the rail as a support, he slowly stood up. He walked cautiously to the sliding glass door. Once he reached it, Soubi didn't know what to do. Knock? Using cupped hands, he peered through the glass into the darkness. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a lump in the quilt, outlining the figure of a body, sideways. Soubi glared deeper, the figure turned over, the quilt slowly moved up and down. Breathing.

"Ritsuka." Soubi's breath fogged the glass, the figure didn't move. A dramatic silence filled the air. Soubi tried the lever, but it didn't budge. A sort of desperateness filled Soubi's heart as he started rapping on the window. The body shifted sides again, a single black cat ear materialized out of the covers. Soubi frantically banged on the glass, the boy finally woke up, falling out of bed. Soubi heard the scream, even through the glass. He stopped knocking, an instead yelled for Ritsuka in whispers.

"Ritsuka." He repeated.

The boy snapped his head up from the mess of comforters he was tangled up in, and glared.

Soubi exuded relief at the death glare he received, but wouldn't be satisfied until he was in his arms.

Ritsuka rubbed his head and muttered something Soubi couldn't hear. He watched Ritsuka unlock the door and slide it open.

"Soubi, it's almost 6 _in the morning_!" Ritsuka added a yawn to prove his point.

Soubi remained motionless.

"What are you doing here?" Ritsuka's voice softened when he saw Soubi's face. "Soubi, is something wrong-"

Soubi suddenly collapsed on the small boy, both arms around his neck. The weight was too great for Ritsuka, and caused him to fall to his knees.

"S-Soubi!" Blond hair, damp from the humidity in the air, covered half of Ritsuka's face.

"Ritsuka."

Ritsuka twitched from the sound of Soubi's voice. It was full of pain, relief, and a need. He automatically brought his tiny arms around the torso of his fighter.

Silence filled the air, Ritsuka's eyelids were heavy, and he was tired. He rested his head against Soubi's shoulder, when he felt a drop of moisture fall down his ear.

"Soubi?" He tried to pull away to face him, but Soubi shoved him back into a hug. He tightened his grip around Ritsuka, moving a hand to Ritsuka's head, the other down the middle of his back, crushing him securely to his body.

"Soubi-" Ritsuka squeaked. He beat his fist into Soubi's back, demanding airflow to be returned. Soubi knotted his fingers into Ritsuka's hair, and moved his head down to trace his lips down the side of Ritsuka's face.

"Don't ever leave me." Soubi muttered into Ritsuka's neck. He brought his head out of his shoulder to look into Ritsuka's shocked eye's, and then kiss him, full and harshly, on the lips.

Ritsuka moaned in protest, he was being filled up with too many emotions emitting from Soubi to resist though. He moved his knees out from under him to sit full on the floor, and have Soubi lay each other down slowly, his lips still working feverishly. Ritsuka felt inadequate; Soubi had never kissed him like this before.

"Aah." It was like a muted yell coming from Soubi, his chest heaved and he broke away from Ritsuka, resting his forehead at the base of the boy's neck. Soubi was too grateful to continue, but he still held Ritsuka close, both arms wrapped around his waist.

Ritsuka starred up at the ceiling, feeling Soubi's hot breath come out on his collarbone. Something was bothering Soubi, that was for sure, but Ritsuka couldn't find his voice. Instead, he brought a hand up to stroke Soubi's blond hair.

Soubi closed his eye's at the touch. He smiled and kissed Ritsuka's exposed flesh, which made him shiver. Soubi felt like chuckling, he wanted to make Ritsuka shiver again. He brought his tongue out and licked the soft skin. Ritsuka did shiver again. Soubi grinned, bringing his face up to look up at Ritsuka.

"I think I love you." Soubi whispered, he didn't need to see to know that Ritsuka was turning red.

"Um..." Ritsuka averted his eye's off Soubi's. He began to realize that they were still on the floor. "I'm cold." He finally managed to say.

Soubi laughed softly, he wouldn't know cause he was on top of Ritsuka. Keeping his hands tightly around Ritsuka's waist, Soubi sat up, bringing Ritsuka with him. He planted one foot on the floor and stood up, flopping Ritsuka down on the bed. He swung his leg over him in a straddling position.

"Better?" Soubi leaned down, smirking.

Ritsuka's heart was hammering in his chest.

Soubi sighed, letting himself back onto Ritsuka's small body. He brought his head up again to stare at Ritsuka, his chin resting on his chest. He eyed the boys cat ears. Soubi brought a hand up and started stroking one of the ears.

"Um." Ritsuka turned red.

Soubi sat up again and shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He took a moment to examine Ritsuka's nightly wardrobe. It was Pajamas, a long sleeved blue cotton shirt with matching leggings. Only two buttons were together out of the rest on the shirt, revealing a lot of skin that Soubi thought made Ritsuka look sexy.

Soubi fell to his side, next to Ritsuka, and pulled him forward to face him.

Ritsuka's blush remained, he couldn't help but stare at Soubi's half naked body.

He wanted to touch it.

Ritsuka brought his hands up, trailing them up Soubi's navel, and rested them on his shoulders. Soubi sighed in satisfaction, Ritsuka smiled meekly, wondering what he was doing. He brought his hands down slowly, feeling the curves of Soubi's chest, ribs and abs. He thought he heard Soubi giggle.

"What?" Ritsuka whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"You're so cute." Soubi brought his hand over to tousle Ritsuka's hair.

"Don't treat me like a kid." Ritsuka refused to meet Soubi's eyes.

"I don't have to..." Soubi's tone changed, it was seductive.

Ritsuka felt hot, his heart was beating so hard it hurt.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi leaned his head in, pulling Ritsuka's arms around him. Ritsuka swallowed, sweat forming on his forehead. Soubi moved his left arm around Ritsuka, trailing his index finger down his thigh, and to his knee, where he brought it up and around his waist.

And Soubi was kissing him again. Slowly repositioning his body, waiting for a slight flinch from Ritsuka that could mean that he had gone too far. Ritsuka broke away, took a breath, and kissed Soubi back, letting his tongue take over. Soubi was already at his shirt buttons, and yanking the whole thing off.

Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi, who took him by the waist and rolled them over, so Ritsuka was on top. Soubi moved his hands down, and pressed Ritsuka to him.

"Wait." Ritsuka gasped.

Soubi froze, bringing his hands back up, but still being romantic.

"I don't..." Ritsuka looked into Soubi's eye's. "I like it, right here."

A silence passed between them, Soubi stared back. He listened to Ritsuka's heavy breathing, and smiled.

"Yeah, I like it here too." He pulled a stray hair behind Ritsuka's ear. Soubi rolled back over, so they were facing each other again.

"I love you." Soubi pressed his forehead against Ritsuka's.

Ritsuka blinked, then grinned like a little kid, "...Thanks."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AN: ;)


	6. Butterfly

Epilogue: Butterfly

"Odium: an intense dislike for something, or someone. Used in a sentence, 'The man had incurred scorn and odium for his actions.'" Kio had his hands on his hips, about to present his painting to the class, who all looked utterly bored. "Unfortunately, my dear class mates, and sensei-" Kio took a wary glance at the teacher, who looked prepared, obviously Kio had told him ahead of time. "an accident occurred, or should I say _they _occurred." Kio's tone turned threatening, some students sat back in their seat, Soubi smirked.

Kio sighed, "Please, allow me to show you my painting, completed, but I will have to show you what I mean... behind the erm, other pictures." Kio took the cloth off his painting to reveal a mess of color, but in the mess a few legible doodles were seen.

It was clear the original work had been red, but now it was hard to see it. Covering it up were two green and red chibi drawings of boys, each had on a smile that took over their whole face, and each were big enough to cover the whole painting. The green one was holding an apparent paint brush, an evil grin on his face.

The class erupted in laughter as Kio tried to explain.

"Please, if only you could see the original work. Behind this ear is a mountain, and, I know you cant see it because this _horrible kid_ is in the way, but that's a cat, I hate cats, thats why I drew one to explain 'odium'."

The class burst put into more laughter, Soubi just chuckled. "Natsuo and Youji." He muttered.

Kio was dejected, he picked up his painting, and sat back at his seat, without needing to be told to.

"Kio, I'm giving you another day to repaint this, if that's not done, turn in the one you have." The teacher looked exasperated. Kio nodded.

"Soubi." The teacher addressed him. "Why don't you go next."

Soubi exhaled as he stood up, and brought his covered canvas along, and rested it up against the black board, and turned around to face the class.

"Fidelity," Soubi caught the class's attention, the giggling stopped. "loyalty, fidelity only means to be loyal. Like a dog is loyal to his master." Soubi stopped, and thought about that for a minute. _Like a fighter is to his sacrifice._ "But, it's not always like that, fidelity can be between two lovers, loyal to one another, always there and willing to do anything." Soubi was about to go on when he realized he had started a monologue.

"Allow me to explain." Soubi quarter turned, and carefully swiped the cloth off his painting, revealing two monarch butterflies, in mid flight.

"Butterflies again, Soubi?" He heard the teacher speak in a voice so low, only Soubi could hear.

"Actually, I just was going to draw the one I'm loyal to, but I'm sure many of you could care less about my personal life... and also because he told me not to when I asked." The statement was meant for both the teacher and the class, whom had started murmuring when Soubi declared he was loyal to a "he".

Soubi pretended not to notice the small outburst, "Notice how the male butterfly stays so close to the female." Soubi pointed with his index and middle fingers. The female butterfly was brighter in orange color than the male. "I chose butterflies, again, only because I knew that the monarch butterfly fits the description for Fidelity entirely." Soubi glanced at the class, they looked bored, once again.

"I won't give you a lesson on butterflies today, You see my point." Soubi grinned, and looked back to his painting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soubi noticed that Ritsuka blushed a bit every time he saw him waiting outside of the school gates.

"How's high school?" Soubi automatically took his place by Ritsuka's side to walk him home.

Ritsuka shrugged. "It's not so bad." He acknowledged a frantically waving Yuiko as they passed the concrete pillars.

"I should have just brought you in, like a show and tell." Soubi chuckled to himself.

"For what?" Ritsuka looked up at Soubi, not straining his neck too high now that he was a bit taller.

"For my art project." Soubi smiled down at Ritsuka.

"...You didn't draw me, did you?" Ritsuka's lips made a disapproving frown.

"No, you told me not to, so I didn't." Soubi linked his hand with Ritsuka's.

"Good." Ritsuka looked ahead again. Soubi glanced down at him.

"Why didn't you want me to draw you?"

Ritsuka was silent.

"You know I wouldn't mess it up. I would be very careful." Soubi looked up playfully.

Ritsuka's cheeks turned a shade of pink. "You would get mad if I told you."

"I never get mad at you Ritsuka." Which was true. "Nor would I ever get mad at you. You may tell me only if you wish."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Well, it's..." Ritsuka cast his eye's down. "It's... kinda embarrassing, showing me to all your friends as your-"

Soubi frowned, Ritsuka was mumbling words Soubi couldn't make out.

The rest of the trip was silent, Ritsuka felt low, he should not have answered, Soubi was probably sad.

Before long, they had reached Ritsuka's house, the car wasn't in the drive way.

Ritsuka had planned on just going into the house without saying a word, but Soubi kept his hand tight around Ritsuka's.

"Ritsuka." Soubi pulled him into a hug, then let go to look at him. "I'm not ashamed that I love you, I can't help it that I want to tell everybody that I've found the cutest, most lovable boy in the world." Soubi grinned, Ritsuka scoffed, averting his eye's, but unable to hide the slight blush that appeared.

"It's not that I'm ashamed." Ritsuka started. "I just don't like people... um, showing me off, I guess." Ritsuka was losing focus, Soubi was leaning in.

"I suppose I understand." Soubi exhaled in Ritsuka's face, his eyes squinted.

"How so?" Ritsuka's voice was a tad louder, sarcastic.

"Well," Soubi didn't move his face away. "I'm just an adult. What do I know about children?" His tone turned satirical.

"You were a kid once, and I'm not a child." Ritsuka jutted out his bottom lip, Soubi laughed quietly. _Yes you are._

Soubi heard some chatter behind him. "Would you like to go inside now?"

"...Why?" Ritsuka glanced over Soubi's shoulder to see two high school girls, still in their uniforms. They noticed Ritsuka and Soubi, and stopped.

"'Cause I don't want to embarrass you." Soubi grinned evilly.

Ritsuka groaned. "If you wanna kiss me in public, you can go ahead." He crossed his arms.

"Are you sure?" Soubi trailed his fingers up Ritsuka's neck to grab his chin.

"..." Ritsuka heard the girls giggling. "Fine, take your shoes off at the door."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The end.

Eay, sorry about anything that made a reader unhappy. I thought I knew what I was writing lol

But i'm still happy that I managed to write it all. Did you... Like it?

I made up that stuff about the monarch butterfly. Made. It. Up. I tried researching it, but it didn't say anything about loyalty to their mates (probably cause they aren't haha) But, its enough for me, although it bugs me half to death.

Okay, thats enough self-loathing, you may review now


End file.
